


meeting pink

by Helixb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First story, Homeworld - Freeform, pink diamond orgin, popped Into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixb/pseuds/Helixb
Summary: a one shot based on how i think pink was made and found. first story so i hope you like it :)





	meeting pink

(Btw this is my first story so i hope you enjoy! )

 

My heels clacked against the floor, nearly scattering every pearl and amethyst doing their jobs. Fools would stay, i thought.most didn't understand the pressure it goes on to rule such a large population. The new earth (as it had started been called) colony did not help either. Perhaps it could be of use though in the end..perhaps it would get used eventually.

Standing still, i heard a voice gasping for air. Yellow pearl.

“My diamond. I have news!” she said as if saying she had slayed a beast,nearly dropping down on the spot.

“Tell me.” I commanded.

“There's a new diamond spotted. In the nova-9 colony.”

I could only stare at her, almost losing my control of my emotions. A diamond hasn’t been seen in centuries! What could they look like? What would they be like? Would they rule well? A picture formed in my head, a strong diamond,capable of controlling any army and using to their will.

“ what do we know about this gem?” i answered after getting lost in my thoughts

“We have not received much intel, they've only just now come out. They look to be pink and very...small. At Least for a diamond.” the pearl replied in a professional tone.

“I'll see to letting blue know. We’ll have to talk about this”  
Knowing she was dismissed, the yellow pearl scurried off to do something else.

Walking to my quarters, I sat down in my chair, mulling this over, pink and small. Interesting….  
Very different than what I expected…

Pulling up the system, I contacted blue. 

Her face looked to me,”Have you heard?”  
“Of the new diamond? Yes. i was hoping we could go meet them and bring them here, there is much to see. Especially with such an event as this.”

“Indeed. White told me about it. How long of a trip would it be to meet them?”

“Not too long. Let's head out.”

Nova-9 was not a far away colony, but it wasn't as closed to be liked. It made it good, and it the soil could handle a diamond,who knew what else?the grey crusten planet was barely visible in the window, a little green and pink slipping through the cracks. Perhaps pink was the final gem from nova with how tired it looks.

The ground was a few feet away by this point and you could see multi-colored gems clustered up and socializing. Not unusual. The usual colors were there, but pink stood out from a mile away. She was not a regular gem. Perhaps she would be what i wanted one day with maturity.

Landing and stepping towards the colony, it definitely was due time. She really was the last one. Other gems were there, but they haven't just popped out for sure. Where was their escort to home world? This wasn't right. Letting us through, we finally found her.

Pink stared hard at us, her face a mixture of fear and excitement.

Blue and I walked towards her cowering form. Apparently the fear had overwon. It was pathetic really, but not unexpected for a new gem. Most either didn't understand or understood too much. It's a shame when the latter happens.

She looked at us as we stood over her. Blue finally piped up,  
“Welcome to homeworld.” while outstretching her hand warmly

Pink took it slowly, as if it would hurt her to touch it, she quietly mumbled a thank you.

“So it's you who i've been waiting for, nice to finally see you guys!” a false confidence spoke out.

“Em..yes. Welcome. We have lots to do so i hope you enjoy the ride back. White will be delighted to meet you.” i said, trying to figure out what to say. She only nodded and walked where we came from.

“I'm so glad i got to meet you!” she waved towards the remaining gems.

They only looked back, confused why a diamond was acting that way before immediately returning to their work guiltily.

She was small, yes. But there was more to her, we could tell. But what? She thought she was one of them. Not a good way to start, but there's enough time.

“Sit here”, blue called over, pointing to an empty spot that had just formed

After getting in to the now slightly awkward feeling ship, we got in. pink looked at the ship with fresh eyes, as if everything was sparkling. After walking a bit, she found the energy to say a millions questions a minute.

“Sowhatisthis?What does it doHow do you control it?What are those buttons?What is this made ofwhobuilit?Imjusthonesltysoexcitedicantwaittoseehomewordwhatsitlike?thankyousomuchimhoneslysoreadytodothis.”

This was gonna be a long trip. Giving blue a look, we kept on. White was gonna love her.


End file.
